Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a method, apparatus and system for image processing.
Description of the Related Art
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in the background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention. Currently, it is possible to add visual effects to images using computer software. For example, it is possible to emulate the capability of a shift lens by applying a geometric transformation to an image using Adobe® Photoshop®. This is known as shift correction. However, there are two problems with this. Firstly, a user must capture and store an image before applying the correction. This can cause severe problems during capturing images because the application shift correction may crop the image. As the user does not know in advance what parts of the image will be cropped, application of the shift correction may crop a relevant part of the image.
Secondly, the application of visual effects such as shift correction are generally only performed with still images. This is due to a lack of suitable methods for performing such effects on moving images. Furthermore, if such effects are applied to moving images, such as during film-making, the problem noted above regarding inadvertent cropping of images is a severe problem. It is very expensive, and sometimes impossible, to re-shoot a scene where inadvertent cropping of images in a scene has taken place. It is an aim of embodiments of the disclosure to address at least these issues.